How Can She Go On?
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: What if Lita was abused by Matt Hardy, Kane and Edge? How can she be able to go on with her life without them constantly harassing her? Will Triple H be the miracle she'd always wanted and needed?
1. Christopher's fatal death

**How Can She Go On?**

**Characters: Amy, Kane, Edge, Matt Hardy, Triple H, Trish and more later on.**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Author's note: I don't usually do this. I don't put someone's personal life on paper and publish it. I thought I could make my own version of what happened over the last year and a half.**

**Also, flashbacks are in _italics._**

**Main Summary: What happened if Lita was abused by Kane, Edge and Matt? How can she be able to go on without them constantly harassing her?**

**Summary for chapter one: Lita visits her dead son and reflects on her abusive relationships.**

**Date: July 23, 2005**

**Chapter one**

**Flashback**

"_I'm leaving you, Adam. This thing we have here is not working anymore. The only reason why I left Kane is because I loved you. But you don't love me nor our son. I'm sorry but I have to go," Amy Christine Dumas a.k.a Lita said. She was in the bedroom packing her things. Earlier, she packed her son's bags and put them near the door._

_Adam Copeland a.k.a Edge paced around the room in a fit of rage. After all he had done for her, she's gonna pull this bullshit? Yes, he does get upset at times. Yes, he does let his emotions get the best of him. And yes, he does have temper tantrums. _

_Now, here she was, getting ready to leave him with their son, Christopher. Anger boiled in his veins. How dare she do this to him? _

"_I'm sorry, Adam. I have to go away. You don't love me and our child anymore," Amy said as she carried her bags to the door._

_But he stopped her in her tracks. There was no way in hell he's gonna let her walk out on him after all they been through. He glared at her with those cold brown eyes and seethed._

"_Would you please let me go? I can't do this anymore," she said calmly._

"_Like hell! You really think I'll let you go after what I had done for you? I got you away from Kane because he was hurting you. He killed your unborn son with Snisky's help. Hell, he was gonna kill you if it weren't for me coming in there and saving your narrow ass!" Adam yelled in her face._

"_And I appreciate what you did for me, Adam. But, you turned out to be just like Kane and Matt. You hurt me, you used me, you abused me. And when Christopher was born, you took your anger and frustrations out on him. I couldn't let you hurt our child like that. I'm sorry, but it's over," Amy explained with a grim look on her face._

_To her shock, he slapped her across her face. She fell down on the floor and began to cry. Thank God, her son was downstairs in the living room. She didn't want him to hear what was going on._

"_You see? That's why I have to go. I can't take you hitting me much longer. I love you but I'm not in love with you anymore.__You have to move on," Amy said, her voice cracking._

"_I'm not gonna stop doing this until you tell me you're not leaving. We're supposed to get married, remember?" Adam grabbed her by the hair._

"_No! Don't do this! It doesn't have to be this way!" she exclaimed, trying to get away from him._

_Suddenly, four-year-old Christopher James Dumas barged in, crying as he saw his daddy hurting his mommy again. He screamed and yelled, trying to tell Adam to stop doing this. _

"_Daddy, stop! Why are you hurting mommy like this?" he cried._

_Adam stopped and charged towards his son. Amy, horrified at what he was about to pull, ran and jumped on his back. But, he was too strong and pushed her off of him before he grabbed his son by his arm and yanked him up off the ground._

"_Why do you keep coming in here and ruin everything, huh? Well, now it's time for you to meet your fate." Adam smiled evilly at his son._

"_No, daddy! Don't hurt me!" Christopher yelled before Adam threw him down the stairs..._

**End Flashback**

Amy tearfully stared at her son's grave site, hugging herself tight. Seeing him again was too much for her to take. Christopher was her salvation, her life, her whole being. Adam too his life away from her and then smiled for the pain he had caused.

Three abusive relationships in the course of two years . Three innocent children, two unborn and one thrown down the stairs killed in two years.

First, there was Matt Hardy. In the beginning, he was sweet, kind and romantic towards her. Amy had immediately fell in love with him. She was ready and willing to be his wife.

One fateful day, all of her dreams became a horrible nightmare. Matt started drinking and smoking weed. She didn't mind at first because he needed something to calm him down.

After a while, she was starting to get frustrated at his newfound pastime. The desire to drink alcohol overshadowed his desire to please her. The drama, the pain and the agony became way too much for her to endure.

Finally one night, Amy gave Matt an ultimatum. He'd either give up on smoking and drinking or their relationship was done. His answer was a huge slap to her face.

Since then, he would keep on beating her if she got out of line. She couldn't tell anyone, not even to her best friend, Trish Stratus. Matt was loved and respected by everyone in the locker room. The thought of him hurting Amy was ridiculous.

Things went from bad to worse when she discovered she was pregnant with Matt's child. Amy was upset and embarrassed because she didn't take the time to use proper birth control.

When she told Matt the news about her sudden pregnancy, he went ballistic! He accused her of having sex with other men and then claimed she tried to pin the baby on him. Of course, Amy denied but it was no use. Matt had filled her head with so many lies.

Her pregnancy never came to full term. Six months into it, Matt came home, drunk as usual and just started attacking her. Blood was coming out in between her legs and she tried to get away from him.

Hours later, she laid in the hospital, bruised and weak. Doctors told the one thing she's been dreading for the long time.

Amy miscarried.

Crying, she held her face in her hands. She couldn't believe Matt, the man she loved, would resort to killing their unborn child. Hell, she was gonna tell him that the sex of the baby would be a boy.

To his outrage and disbelief, she broke up with him shortly after and moved away from him. He vowed to make her life miserable.

That's where Kane comes in.

He's mean, he's bad and he's vengeful. He also wanted Amy. For months, he stalked her around, calling her out and attacking her friends. It got to the point where he _demanded _to have sex with her.

Amy finally agreed to have sex with him after he attempted to rape Trish one night. She figured she'd have sex with him and then he'll leave her alone.

All that changed when she found out she was pregnant. Just like with Matt, she was upset, embarrassed and confused. This baby would bond her and Kane for life. This baby could also be the foundation of her wrecked life.

Not only did she had to carry Kane's baby, she'd also had to marry him. When he became her husband, just like Matt, he became abusive. He called her vile names, hits her whenever she crosses the line and even one time, he desecrated their baby right in front of all of her friends.

But nothing, and I mean NOTHING would shock her more on the night she lost her second unborn son. This time, her losing her second son was all planned out. After saving a newcomer from her husband's wrath, Amy began arguing with Kane. Without warning, the newcomer grabbed the steel chair and whacked Kane on his back, causing him to fall right on top of her.

From that moment, she felt a sharp pain tearing through her belly. Kane didn't ever offer to help her. Instead, she looked up and saw him exchanging money with the newcomer now known as Gene Snisky.

She couldn't believe it. Kane helped him kill their innocent unborn son right before her very eyes!

It was too much. The night she laid in the hospital was the most emotional time of her life. Two unborn children were taken away from her and it broke her heart.

**Flashback**

"_Kane, I want a divorce. I can't live with you anymore, knowing you helped Snisky kill our child," Amy said sternly when he came to visit her the next day._

"_You know that's not gonna happen, Lita. I told you the conditions of our marriage. Since I can't give you another child right now, you're stuck with me. I'll pick you up tomorrow," Kane said before he left._

_She leaned back on the bed and sighed deeply. How in the hell will she be able to get away from him now when he's constantly breathing down her neck?_

_Picking up the phone, she dialed the number and waited. After only two rings, he picked up._

"_Amy? What's wrong?" he asked, a hint on concern escaping his mouth._

_She sighed deeply. "I need your help. I need to get away from my husband..."_

**End Flashback**

When Adam Copeland came along, Amy was finally gonna be happy. When she turned on her husband at the Gold Rush Tourmenant, she knew their marriage was finally coming to an end. And when her and Edge kissed passionately on the ramp, she truly felt free.

For the first few weeks, Adam was so romantic and exciting. He lavished her with a lot of love and attention, maybe even more than she expected. And when she found out she was pregnant, for once, Adam was excited to be a father.

But faster you can say "Good night, Cleveland," he did a complete 180 on her. He started drinking, staying out late, partying with his friends and completely forgetting about her. Amy was extremely upset about this, knowing it was her fault for going from one bad relationship to another.

Then, he started abusing her. Calling her names, disrespecting her in front of her friends and getting physical with her. Amy had to get away from him for the sake of her child. She couldn't afford to lose her third child to a miscarriage. Otherwise, she could end up never having children.

When Christopher James was born on that cloudy spring day, it brought joy to her life. He was so beautiful, so full of life, so precious. Amy truly believed everything was gonna be all right.

Now, here she was at her son's grave, crying her eyes out. Since Christopher's death, Adam had disappeared, vowing to make her pay for breaking his heart.

Holding her son's stuffed animal in her arms, Amy laid down on the grass and looked up at the gray sky.

"Baby, if you were here with me right now, we'll be living on the high seas, laughing and having a great time. But your father took you away from me.

This is all my fault. I should've left the day after you was born. I should've left, period. I just want you to know that I love you and I think about you every single day," Amy said before she cried again.

She kissed his grave site before she started to leave, not noticing three men hiding behind the bushes, watching her the entire time. Rage was all you could see in their face as they retreated to their cars.

Adam's been wanting to see Lita suffer for a long time after Christopher's death. No, she ended up with another man. A man who, in his opinion, was no good to her. Hunter Hearst Helmsley couldn't possibly heal her heart.

Kane was furious to see Lita happy again with her new fiancé. And now they have a beautiful, healthy baby girl in their lives. He regretted ever plotting to have her miscarry.

Of all the three, Matt was on the verge of suicide. His heart ached to see her with the World Heavyweight Champion. Sure, he saw her as nothing more than a slut but Amy was his slut, that's for sure.

Each one wants her back. Each one wanted to reclaim her. But only one will get Amy Christine Dumas back!

**Please review!**

**Coming up in chapter two: Hunter and Lita bond with each other and their baby girl!**


	2. Spending the day with Hunter and Jessica

**First of all, I really wanna thank Demon Spawn for being my biggest supporter. Your kinds words and thoughts inspired me to keep writing the stories for you.**

**Also, I am working on a sequel to 'Save me, Please' and 'Don't Mess With The Redhead.'**

**Summary for chapter two: Hunter and Amy bond with each other and their baby girl.**

**Author's note: The second half of the chapter does contain sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**Date: July 25, 2005**

**Chapter two**

Driving back to the home she shared with her fiancé, Lita couldn't stop weeping. Seeing her son buried six feet under was a fatal blow to her heart. Why Adam had to resort to such a thing, she'll never know.

Pulling up in the driveway, her heart was filled with joy when she saw Hunter holding their little girl. She killed the engine and climbed out of the car before she ran towards the two most important people in her life.

"Is everything okay, baby? You look upset when you left," Hunter asked as he kissed her forehead.

Lita smiled. "I'm all right. Just seeing my son again brought joy and pain in my life. But I have you and Jessica to thank for making me smile again."

5 month old Jessica Christina cooed and giggled as Lita leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Are you hungry? I made some brunch for you," Hunter said as he led her inside the house.

"I'm famished. After what I had gone through with my deceased

son, maybe food could fill my stomach." she chuckled nervously.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and took her into the kitchen, then pulling out a chair for her. Lita kissed him quickly before she sat down at the table.

"Hunter, we need to talk about our wedding," she said a few minutes into her meal.

"What did you have in mind, baby?" he held Jessica in his arms.

"Well, since my marriage to Kane was shown on television, I thought we should have a more private, intimate ceremony. You know, just you and me with some of our closest friends and family. And I was thinking I wanna be married before Jessie turns one," Lita suggested.

Hunter placed his hand over hers. "Baby, I was thinking the same thing. A private ceremony sounds great."

"Yay!" Jessica yelled with a smile on her golden face. Hunter and Lita just smiled at their little girl.

After brunch, they played around in the living room. Hunter just loved seeing his two favorite girls interact with each other. His heart also went out to her. For her to lose three sons was a painful blow and for her to be abused by three guys who he thought were his friends was devastating.

Lita looked over and saw her fiancé smiling at her. She returned his smile along with a wink before she presumed playing dolls with Jessica.

The day turned out to be better for Lita.

X

Matt Hardy stared at the picture of Lita in her green dress. She looked beautiful and her face glowed with affection. She gave him this picture shortly before she broke up with him and moved away. Suddenly, anger boiled in his veins so he tore up the picture and threw it in the waste basket.

He hated her for breaking his heart yet he still loved her for coming into his life. He just didn't like the way she left. Sure, he'd get upset at times but she'd often pushed him to be upset.

Now she was gone. Lost in the arms of Hunter Hearst Helmsley and she bared his child.

Matt grabbed his bags and walked out of his locker room, fuming at anyone who stared at him. Not wanting to stay here and be suffocated much longer, a few days at home would suit him just fine.

X

Adam Copeland didn't understand why Lita would dump him for that jerk off Triple H. Here's the guy who slept with women every single night, disrespecting everyone who showed him so much respect.

All of a sudden, he did a complete turnaround when she came along. Lita changed his life for the better. She became the caring and compassionate woman he's been looking for. She valued him as a man and a father.

He took a vase and threw it across the room, crashing against the wall. His eyes turned red and his face turned blue. Anger boiled in his veins and fury tore through his flesh. Lita was supposed to be _his _wife, his heart and soul.

He was determined to get her back once and for all!

X

Kane didn't know what to do. Getting Lita back was not gonna be an easy task, just because Matt Hardy and Edge was also trying to reclaim her affections. Sitting in his hotel room, watching the footage of her joining Evolution, he was furious!

First of all, what was she thinking teaming up with Triple H? The man was arrogant, cocky, conceited and dirty. Kane couldn't believe she fell in love with him.

Now, they're getting married. Hell, they already had a child. A child who brought them even closer together. Kane felt even more remorseful for killing his son.

He shut off the television and climbed in the bed, trying his best to block out Lita's image for the night.

X

After putting Jessica in the crib, Lita leaned down and kissed her forehead before she left her room. She leaned against the wall and sighed deeply. She never knew how much her baby changed her life. She never knew how much Hunter changed her life.

She couldn't be more happier.

She walked inside he bedroom, only to find Hunter lying on the bed sleeping. She smiled as she proceeded to remove her clothes and climbed in the bed beside him. Lita leaned down and kissed him softly, causing him to moan at her sweet action.

"What are you doing, baby?" Hunter asked as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Jessica's asleep. I want you all to myself," she declared before she leaned down and kissed him again.

Groaning, he flipped her over on her back and pressed his body against hers. Lita pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss, shoving her tongue in his mouth. Hunter ran his hands all over her body, stopping to tease and caress her breasts with his fingers. His thumbs tweaked her nipples, causing her to squirm underneath him.

She moaned when he leaned down and captured one nipple in her mouth, then the other. Silently, she hoped and prayed he would put another baby in her, just so Jessica could have someone to play with.

Hunter went further down, kissing her stomach and allowed his tongue to enter her belly button. Before long, he came across the thatch of pubic hair surrounding her swollen opening. Lita gasped when he slipped one finger inside of her, then another.

"God, I love you!" she exclaimed as he lifted both of her legs around his shoulders.

"I love you, too," he replied before he dipped his tongue inside, causing her to have an orgasm already.

Over and over again, he licked her up and down, groaning to feel how good she taste. In a minute, he's gonna know how good she feels against him when he's inside of her.

Her body was racked with orgasms before she reached her final one. Before she could return the favor, he plunged himself deep inside of her, knocking the wind off of her. She was truly surprised but equally excited at his aggression. In and out, he drove deep inside of her, his member touching her vaginal wall, causing her to call out his name. The feeling was out of this world so she couldn't stop him from pleasuring her so much.

Not taking it anymore, she turned him over on his back and rode him like he was a bull. More orgasms caved in, causing her knees to go weak and her forehead growing sweaty.

Finally, one more orgasm caused her to fall asleep in his arms. Hunter pulled the covers up to them and kissed her forehead.

He had a feeling another baby was on the way.

**Please review!**

**Coming up in chapter three: Lita takes her baby to the doctor, running into Edge!**


	3. Running into Adam and a pregnancy reveal

**Welcome back! Demon Spawn, you're truly an amazing person! Thank you once again for being my biggest supporter!**

**Summary for chapter three: Lita takes Jessica to the doctor, running into Edge!**

**Author's note: Flashbacks are in_ italics_**

**Date: July 26, 2005**

**Chapter three**

**Flashback**

_Lita stood at the train station, waiting to get away from Adam. This was not the first time she had left him. When he punched her in the stomach, she'd almost lost Christopher. Laying in the hospital was crucial for her._

_Rubbing her flat belly, her eyes were filled with tears. She knew she had to get away from Adam, for fear she may suffer another pregnancy and miscarriage. The doctor warned her if she ends up pregnant and has another miscarriage, she may never have children. _

_Now here she was, leaving him all alone. Clutching her bag in her hand, she waited until the train arrived. Then she could be rid of Adam Copeland once and for all._

_When the train arrived, she couldn't contain the excitement lurching in her. Once she leaves, she'll finally find someone who will love and respect her. She'll find some new adventure. She was determined to find a new beginning._

_Just as she was about to board, Lita was stunned to find Adam coming for her. She couldn't let him see her, so she ducked and got inside as fast as her feet and her legs would let her go._

"_Lita! Where are you? Don't do this to me! I need you, baby. I need you!" Adam yelled while he was looking around._

_She didn't respond. She crawled to her seat and slumped down on it, trying not to be seen. The last thing she want to do is go home with Adam so he could hurt her again._

"_All aboard!" the conductor yelled as he closed the door._

This is it. No more. I'm leaving Adam for good. He's hurt me long enough. Time to find some new adventure, _Lita thought as the train began to pull away._

_Finally, she sat up as she saw Adam looking at her. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to him before the train completely vanished into the day..._

**End Flashback**

_Three years and three weeks later... _

Driving to the doctor's office, Amy reflected on the day she left Adam. Having to stay with him and being abused was way too much for her to take.

Now she was thinking about the present and the future. When she reached a red light, she turned around and saw Jessica sitting in the baby seat, giggling as she played with her stuffed animal. She smiled at the sight of her baby girl.

Jessica was truly her miracle baby. She had brought so much joy in her life. All Lita wanted to do is to be the best mother she could ever be.

She pulled away when the light turned green. She leaned over and turned on the radio, turning the dial to her favorite rock station. She had loved music all her life and was even in a couple of punk rock bands. That's why her punk rock chic persona won over her devoted fans.

She arrived at the medical building and found a parking space. Jessica had a checkup to go to and Lita had started throwing up. She realized after her morning sickness that she could be pregnant again.

She killed the engine to her car and climbed out. Then she opened the back door and pulled Jessica out of the baby seat. With her sunglasses on her face, Lita headed towards the office.

Because she was so focused on fixing Jessica's clothes, she didn't know she crashed right into a male figure.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't look where I was going. Please forgive me.." was the words that came out of her mouth before she looked up. She thought someone came and slapped her across the face when she saw...

"Adam! What are you doing here?" Lita asked, her face still in shock.

"I should ask you the same thing, Amy. What are _you _doing here?" Adam asked, his face fumed with fury.

"I'm taking my daughter to her ritual checkup. Then I have an appointment myself because I'm coming down with something," she explained. She didn't want to tell him she could be pregnant.

"Coming down with what? Are you sick or something?" he was pressing it really hard.

She nodded her head. "You could say that. My head is killing me and my back is sore. Plus, having a child can be stressful at times."

He leaned over and glared at her. "Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me, Ames? That's the only thing you can't do very well. You can't lie to save your life."

"I'm not lying!" Lita exclaimed.

"Then tell me why you're really here." Adam glared at her again.

"Fine. I maybe pregnant and it's Hunter's," She finally admitted.

Anger boiled in his veins. "You just couldn't wait, huh? You're nothing but a whore. I loved you and I get this? I should've got rid of you and Christopher in the first because you both caused me so much pain."

"How did you think I felt when you killed our son? I should've had your ass in jail but I decided to leave to save myself. Now, for the rest of my life, I have to live in fear of you, Kane and Matt!" Amy yelled.

"I ain't going to jail and you're not gonna put me there, either. I'm watching your every move, every second. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to see my girlfriend." he pushed her before he walked away.

Lita looked at him and began to cry. How will she be able to go on without having to look over her shoulder constantly?

Adam reached for the door when he turned around and mouthed, 'you're mine' to her. Then he walked inside.

She shuddered briefly before she regained her composure and walked towards the office.

X

"Okay, Amy. You can put your clothes back on and I'll be back in a few minutes with your test results," Doctor Rains said as he left the room.

Lita jumped off the table and proceeded to dress. She looked over and saw Jessica sleeping on the chair, drool coming out of her mouth. Laughing, she went over and wiped the drool away from her lips.

Doctor Rains came back in a few minutes later with some documents in his hand. Lita hopped back on the table and straightened out her blouse.

"Amy you're test results came back and it confirms you're pregnant. You're already three weeks along," Doctor Rains simply said.

Deep down inside, she was excited and afraid. She's gonna wonder what will happen if Kane, Adam and Matt found out about her pregnancy.

**Please review!**

**Coming up in chapter four: Lita tells Hunter about her pregnancy!**


	4. Hunter's proposal and Lita's pregnancy

**I'm back again with another chapter! Read on, because Hunter will get a pleasant surprise from Lita! **

**Summary for chapter four: Lita tells Hunter about her pregnancy.**

**Author's note: Flashbacks are in _italics _and this chapter does contain sexual content.**

**Date: July 28, 2005**

**Chapter four**

**Flashback**

_After leaving Adam, Lita sat on the train, breathing a sigh of relief. No more hurting, no more pain and suffering, no more abuse. She was gone from his life and that was that._

_Someone was waiting for her in Boston. Someone, who promised her more love and respect than she'd ever received. Someone who promised to protect her withing every ounce of his being. _

_Someone who's gonna give all his love to her._

_When the train stopped at its destination, she looked out the window and smiled when she saw him. He was wearing sunglasses, a black silk shirt, black trousers and a pair of black loafers. His dirty blond hair, which hung over his shoulders, fanned around his face._

_She grabbed her things and walked out of the train. She sat her stuff down on the floor and ran towards him. He opened his arms out to her, for which she came in. They kissed passionately, theirs tongues playing tag. They forgot they were at the train station._

"_I'm home, baby. I'm home," Lita said after they pulled apart._

_He laid his chin on the top of her head. "I know, baby. After what you told me, I couldn't wait another day for you to be in my arms."_

"_I couldn't wait, either. I love you," Lita said as she laid her head against his shoulder._

_Hunter Hearst Helmsley smiled as he held her close. "I love you, too, Amy Christine Dumas..."_

**End Flashback**

Lighting candles in the bedroom with a match, Lita couldn't help but smile. The day she came home with her fiancé was truly the happiest day of her life. He lived up to his promises and became the best father to their daughter she'd ever seen.

Now she can't wait to marry him. Their wedding was in two weeks.

She knew Jessica was in good hands with her best friend, Trish Stratus. She and her husband, Andrew 'Test' Martin are expecting a child of their own in a few weeks. Having Jessica around would be a good prep for them.

Hunter wouldn't home from the gym for a couple more hours so she went into the bathroom, stripped all of her clothes off and climbed in the tub. Leaning back against the tile, she felt at ease. Being surrounded by perfumed bubbles felt exciting.

She closed her eyes and relaxed as the memory of the night Hunter proposed marriage came to her mind...

**New Flashback**

_Driving home from the arena, Lita was happy to get a few days off from work. Because of the furious way Adam, Kane and Matt was looking at her, getting away was good for her health. _

_Pulling up in the driveway, she killed the engine to her car and stepped out, just as the rain began to come down. Not wasting anymore time, she ran inside the house, reminding herself to get her things first thing in the morning._

"_Hunter, where are you?" Lita yelled as she walked through the living room._

"_I'm upstairs in the bedroom. I have a surprise for you!" he yelled in return._

_Smiling, she ran upstairs and opened the door to the bedroom, only to be stunned by the atmosphere he had created._

_White candles were lit and red rose petals were spread all over the bed and on the floor. Soft, romantic music was playing on the radio and a bottle of champagne was chilling in the bucket. Her eyes were filled with tears of happiness because he went out of his way to romance her._

_Hunter came out of the bathroom, decked in a terry robe and looking refreshed. When he saw the shocked expression on her face, he just smiled. He took her hand into hers and led her over by the bed. Once he sat her down on it, he kneeled down right in front of her and looked deeply in her eyes._

"_Lita, baby. There's a reason why I'm doing this tonight. When you came back to me, I couldn't contain my excitement, my happiness and my overwhelming joy you had bestowed on me. I had never felt more alive with anyone the way I felt with you. What I'm trying to say is...I love you and I wanna make you my wife," Hunter explained._

_She was shocked when he pulled out a small black velvet box. When he opened it, it displayed the most sparkling diamond ring she'd ever seen. Tears fell from her eyes as he placed the ring on her finger and held her hand._

"_Amy Christine Dumas, I love you with all my heart and soul. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and only you. Baby, will you marry me and be my wife?" Hunter asked._

_All she could do was say, "Yes!" before he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. Then, after removing her clothes, he laid her down on the bed and made sweet love to her with the intensity of an animal..._

**End New Flashback**

Lita woke up when she felt someone's lips along her neck and shoulders. She groaned when his hand caressed her right breast, his index finger and thumb tweaking her nipple. She looked over and saw Hunter torturing her with his lips and tongue.

"When did you get here?" she asked softly.

"Just a few minutes ago. When I came home, you didn't hear me calling you so I was assuming the worst. I ran up here and saw you sleeping in the tub. So I decided to wake you up the best way I knew how," he said as he began removing his clothes.

"I have to tell you something," Lita said before he climbed in the tub.

"What's that?" Hunter pulled her in his arms and sat her on his lap.

"I went to the doctor's office today. I got some exciting news!" she kissed his forehead.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he was getting excited.

"Yes. I'm pregnant. I'm already three weeks along. We're gonna have another baby." Lita leaned over and kissed him passionately, shoving her tongue in his mouth. Hunter groaned, wrapping his arms around her tightly and squeezing the breath out of her.

Lita pushed him down gently and united them in nature's harmony. Up and down, she rode him slowly, bringing them both to climax. The feeling was out of this world so she knew she couldn't stop it.

She felt his hand caressing her breasts lightly, feeling his fingers tweaking her nipples. She threw her head back and moaned at the sensation lurching in her. Hunter reached down and found the one thing he's been searching for: her clitoris.

"I'm so close, baby," Lita said as she rocked against him more.

All she could see inside her head were tiny stars when she reached her climax. She was stunned when Hunter made her have another orgasm before she screamed out his name and fell against him.

He rubbed her back as the water splashed against them. He kissed her forehead and smiled while he watched her sleep peacefully.

No doubt about it, he made her life worth living again.

**Please review!**

**Coming up in chapter five: Lita runs into Matt Hardy and he attacks her!**


	5. The attack of Matt Hardy!

**I'm back with another chapter! Read on, because a certain someone will snap!**

**Summary for chapter five: Lita runs into Matt Hardy and he attacks her!**

**Author's note: This chapter does contain scenes of blood. Viewer discretion is advised. Also, you know flashbacks are in _italics_.**

**Date: July 29, 2005**

**Chapter five**

**Flashback**

_Lita was furious when she came home and found the house to be a mess. Papers were scattered all over the floor, furniture was in the wrong place and beer bottles were on the stairs. She knew this was all Matt's doing._

_How dare he trash her home like this? She had worked so hard to place things where she wanted to be at and he ruined it. His drinking and smoking was driving her crazy._

_Lita looked up and saw him stumbling out of the kitchen, his clothes wrinkled and he reeked of smoke and alcohol. Furious, she threw her bags down and stepped up to him._

"_What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were gonna take care of things while I was out of town. How could you trash my house like this?" Lita exclaimed in his face._

_Matt stared at her. "This is _my _house and I can do whatever I want. Your only job is to please me."_

_She snorted. "Please you? Please you? That's it! I had enough of your drinking and smoking. I had enough of you disrespecting my house. I had enough of you!"_

_To her shock, he grabbed her arm roughly. "What the fuck are you saying, Amy?"_

"_You either give up drinking and smoking and clean up your act or we're through," she demanded._

_He let go of her arm and started thinking for a moment. Lita looked at him and was concerned. Did she come on a little too strong? Did she say something that caused him to turn away from her? _

_Matt turned around and looked at her. He smiled sarcastically before he raised his hand. Like a blink of an eye, he slapped her across the face._

"_You don't tell me what to do. I'm the man around here. If you leave, I'll kill you! Now go upstairs and go to bed. I'm going out," Matt said before he stumbled out of the door._

_Lita ran her hand across the face and winced. How could he do this? Never before did he raise his hand at her. As she started up the stairs, she knew, deep down inside, bad things were about to happen._

_She felt something growing in her mouth so she covered it with her hand and ran to the bathroom. Once she raised the toilet seat up, she started throwing up. Badly._

Oh, no! I can't be! It's too soon, _Lita thought to herself. After a few minutes, she opened up the cabinet and took out a home pregnancy test._

If Matt finds out I'm carrying his child, he's gonna kill me, _she thought as she looked at the test more fiercely. Then, she opened it up and took it, afraid of the aftermath..._

**End Flashback**

Weak sunlight entered the bedroom. She fluttered her eyes before they were open wide. Lita smiled when she looked over and saw Hunter sleeping peacefully. His golden face brought a giggle in her and a grin across her face.

He woke up and saw her staring at him with a grin. He returned her grin before he kissed her forehead and tightened his strong arms around her.

"Sleep well?" Hunter asked with a smile.

"Very. Thanks to you." Lita reached up and kissed him lightly.

He deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. Things were getting hot and heavy between them until the phone rang.

"This has better not be one of your friends, Lita." Hunter groaned.

"My friends are your friends. Besides, it could be Dave or Randy." she giggled.

She reached over and picked up the phone off the receiver just as Hunter climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"Hello?" Lita answered.

When the person didn't answer right away, she said, "hello? Is anyone there?"

"You little bitch! I can't believe you did this to me! You don't care about anyone but yourself! I hate you within every ounce of my being!" a deep male voice yelled into the phone.

She was getting scared. "Who in the hell are you? Why are you calling this time of the morning?"

"I'm calling to let you know that I'm on to you. I'm watching you from a distance and I'm coming for you. Lita, be warned. Revenge is a best dish served cold!" he said before he hung up.

The tone screamed against her ear, causing her to shake. Why can't they just leave her alone for once? It's not her fault Kane, Matt and Adam turned out to be the snakes in the Garden of Eden. She didn't push them to be that way.

She climbed out of the bed and walked towards the window, dragging the covers with her. She looked out the window and reflected on her life now. Sure, on the outside, she was happy but deep down inside, she was terrified.

How can she be able to move on without having to live in fear?

X

Later on that day, Lita was in her locker room, taking a shower. Working up a sweat after lifting weight proved to be exhausting for her. She felt the water spraying all over her body, the steam caressing her face. After a few minutes, she stepped out of the shower with her towel wrapped around her.

She walked back inside her dressing room and found her clothes. She put on her white hip huggers, white halter top and white sandals. She put on her lip gloss and then grabbed her small bag. Lita walked out of her locker room.

She was so caught up thinking that she didn't notice she crashed into someone.

"I'm so sorry. I can be a klutz sometimes. Please forgive me..." was the words she said before she looked up and saw who he was. The look on her face was shocking to say the least when she saw...

"Matt Hardy! What are you doing here?" Lita asked, her face still in shock.

He glared at her. "You little bitch! I should kill you right now! You ruined my life!"

With that in mind, he raised his hand and slapped her across her face. Blood was gushing out of her mouth so she proceeded to run. But he proved to be too fast and tackled her to the floor.

She tried to get away from him but he was too strong for her and punched her in her face. Over and over again, he punched and kicked her, called her vile names and ripped her shirt off. Lita was scared to death because she was afraid her ex-boyfriend was gonna rape her right there and then.

Before long, blood was gushing out of her mouth, forehead and her lip was busted. She was too weak to move because she know he'll do worse to her. Hell, he may even kill her.

Finally, he stopped attacking her and walked away, not before he said, "be warned, Amy. Revenge is a dish best served cold."

Crawling towards the trainer's room, tears was coming down her blood stained face. She didn't know what to do other than to warn her fiancé of her exes' revenge.

**Please review!**

**Coming up in chapter six: Lita learns Trish was raped by Kane and he threatened to kill her if she told anyone!**


	6. What? Trish was raped?

**I'm back! Read on, because Trish will reveal something horrible from her past.**

**Summary for chapter six: Lita learns Trish was raped by Kane and he threatened to kill her if she told anyone!**

**Author's note: This chapter does contain sexual content and scenes of blood. Viewer discretion is advised. Also, you do know flashbacks are in _italics._**

**Date: July 30, 2005**

**Chapter six**

"Will someone help me, please?" Lita screamed as she continued crawling. After the beating she took from Matt earlier, she was too weak to walk. Hearing him calling her names while he punched and kicked her was pure torture.

"HELP! I need some help, please!" she screamed again.

Finally, a minute later, Trish came out of her locker room and stood horrified at what she saw. Lita's face was a crimson mask and she was struggling to get on her feet.

"Oh, my God! Amy, what happened to you?" Trish asked as she came over to her side.

"Matt beat me up. Help me up, please," Lita pleaded.

Trish wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her up on her feet. Then, she carried her best friend inside her locker room and laid her down on the couch. Grabbing a wash rag, she wiped the blood off her face and gave her a glass of water.

"How did this happen?" Trish asked, her face washed over in sadness.

"I was on my way to see you when I ran into him. He called me a bitch and slapped me. I tried to get away from him but he tackled me down on the floor and kept on beating me. He then said revenge was a dish best served cold." Lita groaned.

Trish shook her head. "I can't believe he did this to you. Why didn't you go to the police?"

Lita snorted. "And risked getting killed? You have gotta be kidding me! I can't risk losing Hunter and Jessica, not to mention my unborn baby!"

"If I were you, I should've gotten Matt, Adam and Kane put in jail for what they did to you, Amy. Think about it; Matt killed your first unborn son, Kane helped Snisky killed your second unborn son and you saw Adam kill Christopher right before your eyes. Look at me, if I hadn't got over being raped, I would be good as dead," Trish said, then regretted saying the last part.

Lita was stunned at what she said. "You was raped? Who did this to you? Why didn't you tell me?"

Trish blinked her tears out of her eyes, but to no avail. She knew, deep down, she was gonna have to tell someone eventually.

"Amy, do you swear not to tell anyone about this? Because he's still haunting me after I had got him put in jail," Trish said, her brown eyes pleading.

Lita grabbed her hand. "I'm promise you, I won't tell a soul."

Trish took a deep breath. "Remember that night, when Kane tried to rape me, you agreed to have sex with him? Turns out, you weren't the only one who was forced to have sex with him..."

**Flashback**

_Trish thought she was off the hook when Lita finally agreed to have sex with Kane. It wasn't like she had a choice, though. She looked down and saw her shirt ripped apart and her cargo jeans wrinkled. Trish knew Lita was doing this to protect her._

_Quietly, she began to escape. She crawled towards the door, trying not to make a sound. Lord knows there will be hell to pay if she gets caught._

_Sure enough, just as she about to break free, he grabbed her by her golden locks and yanked her back into his dressing room, throwing her against the mirror. Blood came out of her back as she fell on the floor and looked up at him._

"_And where do you think you're going, Patricia? Just because Amy agreed to have sex with me doesn't mean you're off the hook. I just may have to try you out," Kane said as he removed his pants._

"_No! You can't do this to me! Please let me go!" Trish pleaded with tears coming out of her eyes._

_He didn't listen. Instead, he grabbed her by her hair and threw her across the couch. He pushed her face down on the cushion, causing her to have trouble breathing. _

"_Don't fight me, Trish. You know what happens when people fight me," Kane growled._

"_You don't have to do this. You used to be a good person, Kane. What happened to you?" Trish asked, pulling her face up so she could breath._

"_After Tori left me, my life was over. I saw women as nothing more as gold diggers, sluts, whores, and heartbreakers. I decided to screw you like the way you screwed me. This is my beginning to get even!" Kane yelled in determination._

"_No! You don't have to do this! We can talk about it! Tori screwed up, I know that. But you don't have to take out on me and Amy. We didn't do anything to you!" Trish pleaded again._

_Her pleading fell to deaf ears when he roughly slid inside of her. All she could do was cry as Kane had his way with her. _

_A few minutes later, he got up and put on his clothes. Trish huddled towards the end of the sofa and curled herself into a ball. Rocking back and forth, she allowed more tears to fall from her eyes._

_Kane grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up against him._

"_You listen to me very carefully. If you breath one word to anyone, and I mean anyone, I will hunt you down and slit your throat and feed you deformed body to the dogs. Do I make myself clear?" Kane glared at her._

_All she could do was nod her head before he slapped her and threw her down on the ground before he left. She touched her lips and found blood gushing out. If she didn't do anything about this, he will kill her..._

**End Flashback**

"...and I had no choice but to get some help. So I went to counseling and it helped me cope. I knew rape was never my fault. I knew I can come out of this much more stronger. I convinced myself to go to the police," Trish explained, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Did you?" Lita asked as she held her hand.

Trish nodded her head. "Kane got 15 years for raping me but I know he wants revenge against me. That's why he married and impregnated you, to get close to me."

"So you think I should go to the cops and report them?" Lita asked while she leaned back against the couch.

"Honey, you're running out of time. If you don't do something, Kane, Matt and Adam could kill you and your unborn child. And you definitely need to tell Hunter about what happened before you get married." Trish wrapped her arms around her.

"I know that. The question is, will he control his temper or will he end up going to jail?" Lita sighed.

"I'm sure it won't happen. He's protecting you and Jessica. Just like Andrew's protecting me and our unborn child." Trish smiled.

Lita smiled in return, but she had a bad feeling about this. Something tells her all three of them are conspiring together against her.

**Please review!**

**Coming up in chapter seven: Kane, Matt and Adam kidnaps Lita!**


	7. Lita & Trish: Kidnapped!

**I'm back again! Read on, because someone we all know will get snatched up!**

**Summary for chapter seven: Kane, Matt and Adam conspire together and kidnap Lita and Trish!**

**Author's note: To my friend, Demon Spawn, I have read your reviews and I was thinking the same thing. As a matter of fact, The Undertaker will come at the end of this chapter. Plus, Trish will get involved also because Kane has a personal vendetta against her, too.**

**Date: August 1, 2005**

**Chapter seven**

Lita paced around her locker room, waiting for Hunter to come back from his match. She couldn't concentrate, though, because all she could think about was Trish. After all these years, she finally had the courage to tell her about the rape.

She placed her hand on her belly and smiled. Her baby was growing inside of her each day. That's one of the things she's happy about. Along with Jessica, this baby was the salvation she needed to move forward.

And then, there was Hunter. She just couldn't wait to marry him. He's been so wonderful and so good to her over the last three years. He respects her, doesn't call her vile names, drink or smoke and he doesn't put his hands on her violently.

Lita loved him so much.

She was startled when Trish walked in, wearing a tainted smile on her face. Lita reached over and hugged her best friend before she closed the door.

"I thought you were Hunter," Lita said as they sat down on the sofa.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this but I'm here for a reason. I was walking down the hallway when I overheard Adam talking on his cell phone. You won't believe who he was talking to," Trish said, placing her hand over hers.

Lita stared at her. "Well, who was it?"

Sighing deeply, Trish replied, "it was Matt. Seems to me they patched up their differences for the sake of getting rid of you."

Lita allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. As if having to get beat up by Matt wasn't bad enough, now him and Adam are friends again.

"I need to find Hunter and tell him. He needs to know," Lita said before she stood up.

Trish grabbed her arm and stopped her. "I don't want you going out there alone, you hear me? At least let me go with you."

"Are you sure about that?" Lita asked.

"At least you'll have someone to back you up. I'm hear for you." Trish smiled.

Lita returned her smile before they both walked out of the locker room, running to find Hunter.

X

Adam stood near his car, his hands in his pockets and he was fidgeting. He was waiting for two certain people to come and speak with him about their plan.

A few minutes later, a man with a hooded jacket came from the shadows. Then, a taller man came wearing an all red jump suit, his head covered in a red hoodie.

"Are we all here?" Adam asked as he saw them remove their hooded caps.

Matt Hardy smiled. "Yes. We're here. So what's the deal?"

"The deal is we take Lita away from here and we torture her. Then, she'll have to come back to at least one of us." he grinned.

Kane stepped in from the shadows. "What about Trish?"

Adam looked at him with a confused look on his face. "What about her?"

"I want revenge against her. She ruined my life and took everything away from me. She could've kept her mouth shut to protect Lita," Kane said, anger boiled in his veins.

"All right, then. So we take Lita and Trish and then leave a ransom note to Hunter. By the time he does what we want him to do, Lita and Trish would be out of our lives once and for all." Adam laughed.

Matt and Kane laughed along with him.

X

"Hunter, there you are. We were looking all over for you," Lita said when she saw him coming down the stairs.

He opened his arms out to her, for which she went in without any hesitation.

"Are you okay, baby? You looked scared out of your mind," Hunter said.

"I need to talk to you about something important. Can we go back to our locker room?" Lita pleaded with him.

He followed her back to the locker room, with Trish trailing close behind. She didn't wanna be alone out in the hallway, for fear someone she knows will kick her ass.

All three of them entered the locker room just as Kane, Matt and Adam stood up. Lita started screaming and Trish stood behind Hunter so he could protect her.

"What in the blue fucking hell are you doing here? Haven't you done enough damage to them already?" Hunter asked, glaring at them.

Adam walked up to him, apparently smiling. He then threw a handful of salt in his eyes, causing him to fall down and scream out in pain. Lita and Trish held each other close and screamed for someone to come in and help them.

When no one answered, they did the one thing they know how to do the best: run.

X

Moments later, Hunter woke up and groaned, his eyes still burning from the salt but it was beginning to become a dull ache. He removed the wash rag from his face and then realized he was lying on the sofa, in someone else's locker room.

A moment later, Mark Calloway a.k.a The Undertaker came out, decked in a t-shirt and blue jeans. Hunter was confused. What the hell was he doing in the Deadman's locker room? Mark hated him for some reason.

"What the hell happened?" Hunter asked as he sat up.

"I brought you in here. As I recall, Adam threw some salt in your eyes and I heard Amy and Trish screaming. So I went into your locker room and saw you rolling on the floor, screaming in pain. So that's why you're here," Mark explained.

Hunter shot up when Mark mentioned Lita and Trish. "Speaking of my soon-to-be-wife and her best friend, where in the hell are they?"

Mark took a seat next to him. "I'm sorry, man. Matt, Kane and Adam took them. I don't know where they are."

Hunter held his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do. If they find out that Lita is pregnant, they're gonna kill her. And I know Kane will hurt Trish because she put him in jail."

"Does Andrew knows about this?" Mark was confused.

"I'm pretty sure she told him about the rape. Thank goodness he's sticking with her on this. Speaking of Andrew, I need to warn him..."

Mark cut him off. "Don't worry about that. I already talked to him. He wants to help you find them."

Hunter breathed a sigh of relief. Then, he turned and looked at Mark. "Why did you do this? From what I recall, you hate me."

"I never hated you, Hunt. I just didn't like you because of the way you treated people. But when you hooked up with Lita and had a baby with her, I saw a complete change in you. It seemed you will do anything for her," Mark said, patting him on the back with his hand.

"Amy's my life. I can't live without her. She means the world to me. I love her so much," Hunter said with a huge smile on his face. He meant every word he said.

Mark smiled. "Well, then, go and get your woman. If you need anything, just call me."

Hunter looked at him. "I'm gonna need your help. Can you get in touch with Jay and Jeff for me? If someone can stop Matt, Kane and Adam, it's you, Jeff and Jason."

Mark smiled at him. "No problem."

**Please review!**

**Coming up in chapter eight: Hunter, Andrew, Mark, Christian and Jeff comes to the rescue!**


	8. The boys to the rescue!

**I'm back! Read on, because the first of the two climaxes will make you smile!**

**Summary for chapter eight: Hunter, Mark, Andrew, Jeff and Jay comes to the rescue!**

**Author's note: Chapter six proved to be my favorite. Thanks to my good friend, Demon Spawn, my next story will be the happy sequel to 'Save me, Please'!**

**Date: August 3, 2005**

**Chapter eight.**

Lita woke up, feeling a little groggy. Her vision was blurry and her body was weak with starvation. When she tried to get up, she realized she was lying in an abandoned bed and her wrist was handcuffed to the metal headboard. She screamed out in pain.

"Lita? Are you okay?" a female voice called to her.

She looked around and found Trish lying right next to her, looking worse than she was. Her face was bloody and her arms appeared to be bruised. Lita tried to hug her, but when they both raised their arms up in the air, they were horrified to see their arms tied up together.

"Where in the hell are we?" Lita asked, feeling nauseous.

"In an abandoned warehouse like miles from town. Adam, Kane and Matt had us put in the trunk of one of their cars when they finally grabbed us," Trish explained.

"What do they want with us? Why can't they leave us alone?" Lita screamed.

Tears started to fall from Trish's eyes. "Kane, Matt and Adam wants revenge against you. Kane has it in for me. Now, we're trapped."

Lita leaned back and sighed deeply. How could this happen? Just when she was finally happy, she was finally gonna marry the man who loved her so much, they had to ruin it for her again.

Trish leaned back against the headboard and began to cry in silent. She missed her husband. Andrew was her miracle, her salvation, her heart and soul. To be away from him was a devastating blow to her heart.

Then she thought about the child she'd loved and lost. Only Andrew knew about him. Nathan Christian was so innocent. She wanted to be the best mother in the world. When she told Andrew about the child, he was very supportive and even offered to be the father.

Too bad Kane ruined it for them.

**Flashback**

"_What the hell are you doing in my house? Haven't you done enough to me?" Trish scolded at him._

_Kane smiled sadistically as he saw her holding her son in her arms. Even though she was defiant on the outside, deep down inside, she was scared as hell._

"_I said, what the hell are you doing in my house?" Trish yelled again._

_He glared at her. "I came to get what's mine, Patricia. I want you again."_

_She snorted. "Are you crazy? After what you did to me? After what you put my best friend through? Really, man, how low can you go?"_

"_Amy was just an insurance policy to me. It was you I really wanted. You brought out something in me I never knew. But then, you went and married Test. Now who's going low?" Kane grabbed her by the arm._

"_Let me go! I can't drop our son!" Trish regretted saying those words._

_Kane released her arm and stared at the little boy for a moment. Trish cowered towards the corner and cried her eyes out. After she witnessed Kane lending a helping hand in killing his unborn son and single-handily caused Lita to have an emotional breakdown, she knew she had to save her son._

"_That's my son? And you kept from me for so long? How dare you!" Kane yelled before he snatched Nathan away from her. _

"_Kane, no! Don't do this!" Trish yelled as she ran after him. She was determined to save Nathan before she loses him for good._

_By the time she got out through the front door, however, her eyes were filled with tears when she saw him on the ground with blood gushing out of the back of his head. Nathan was crying while she picked him up and held him._

_At that point, her baby stopped crying and began to fade out. Trish shook him lightly, even tried to give CPR but nothing worked. Her son died in her arms._

"_DAMN YOU, KANE!" Trish screamed out in agony as she cried her eyes out..._

**End Flashback**

"Wake up, you little tramps!" a deep male voice yelled.

Both Lita and Trish woke up, only to find Matt, Kane and Adam standing over them with guns to their heads. Tears fell from Lita's eyes because she knew this could be the end.

"Have a nice nap, ladies?" Matt asked, smiling.

"Why are you doing this?" Lita asked, crying her eyes out.

"Let me put this in the simplest form possible: you had no business leaving all three of us like a bitch in heat. You had no right to break our hearts like that. We all loved you, Amy. Hell, I loved you more than Kane and Matt combined," Adam said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Lita glared at him. "If you loved me, you would've never killed our son. Christopher loved you despite what you did to him and me. I loved you despite of what you had done."

"Here's the thing: I never wanted him. I wanted you to get rid of him but you kept him. That kind of thing made me mad!" Adam ranted.

"How could you treat a child like that? Christopher was innocent, just like Nathan," Trish stepped in, glaring at Kane with those cold brown eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. You know keeping that child was complicated," Kane said.

"But I loved my son. Even though he was born out of wedlock because of you. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. Andrew became the father I've always wanted him to be. We were a family before you killed him!" Trish exclaimed.

He reached over and slapped her across the face, causing blood to gush out of her mouth.

"Matt, why don't we just kill them so our lives could be a little more at ease," Kane said as he retrieved his handgun.

"Believe me, I would love nothing more that to do that but remember, Lita has to make a choice. So what's it gonna be, Amy? You're coming back home with one of us or you and your best friend dies?" Matt asked as he placed the gun on her forehead.

"How 'bout none of the above?" a male voice asked him.

Matt turned around and was shocked when his own brother Jeff socked him in his jaw. He then tackled him to the ground and wrestled the gun away from Matt.

Lita and Trish breathed a sigh of relief when Hunter and Andrew barged in and attacked Kane and Adam. Jason Reso came in right after and grabbed the gun away from his half-brother while Mark came in and punched Kane in his jaw.

Everyone fought with one another while Hunter reached over and untied Lita and Trish. After that, Lita leaped in his arms and kissed him over and over again while Trish just laid there, clutching her swollen belly.

Eventually, the cops showed up and arrested Kane, who was bloody, Adam and Matt and carried them away. Lita remained in Hunter's arms while Andrew went over and checked on Trish.

"How did you know where we were?" Lita asked.

"Turns out Mark used to come here all the time when he was younger. Those guys were so dumb to come here because they knew we were coming." Hunter kissed her forehead.

All of them laughed until Trish said, "Guys?"

Lita, Hunter and Andrew looked at her as she said, "My water broke."

X

Hours later, at the hospital, Andrew beamed with pride when he held his newborn daughter for the first time. Trish, although heavily sedated, smiled at the sight of her husband holding their baby girl.

Hunter, Lita, Mark, Jeff and Christian stood outside of the room, looked through the large window and smiled. Lita looked over and saw a tear running down Hunter's eye.

"I know how Andrew feels. The day Jessica was born, I couldn't stop smiling. I couldn't stop crying. I just couldn't believe she was here and she was ours," Hunter said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Will you feel the same way when our new baby comes?" Lita asked, laying her head against his shoulder.

"I'll always feel this way when we have at least four more children" he chuckled.

She just shook his head and smiled.

**Please review!**

**Coming up in chapter nine: Another pleasant climax: Hunter and Lita's wedding!**


	9. The wedding!

**Welcome back! I hope you love my story! Read on, because it's the moment you all have been waiting for!**

**Summary for chapter nine: The second part of the two climaxes: Hunter and Lita's wedding!**

**Author's note: Demon Spawn, you're gonna see a sequel of this story also so don't worry about it. My sequel will be about the children growing up.**

**Date: August 3, 2005**

**Chapter nine**

_One year later..._

Lita couldn't believe it.

There she was, standing right in front of the mirror, clad in her wedding dress. She looked behind her and saw one-and-a- half year old Jessica cuddling her sister, seven month old Amanda Alison Helmsley.

She just smiled.

Today was the day she was dreaming of. Today was the day she's been looking for all of her life. Today was the day she's been thinking about ever since high school.

Today was her wedding day.

Lita took a deep breath and sighed in relief. Finally, after years of heartache and suffering, she can be happy, she can be healthy and she can be free.

Kane, Matt and Adam no longer bothers her and Trish. All four of them were sent to prison for life but two of them (Kane and Adam) died at the hand of some gang members. Matt was sent to a maximum security prison up north.

Hunter, Mark, Jeff, Andrew and Jay had become the best of friends, almost like brothers. Each have been supportive of one another and seemed inseparable.

Amanda was born exactly one year after Christopher died. It was a bittersweet time for Lita. Even though her beautiful son was in a better place, her heart still breaks over his untimely death.

Now, here she was, ready to marry the man she loved more than anything in the world. She checked herself in the mirror one more time before she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," Lita said.

The door opened and there stood her father, Mike Dumas, decked out in his tuxedo, smiling at his daughter. Lita's parents divorced when she was seventeen but they recently got back together because he suffered a mild heart attack. They remarried shortly after he recovered.

"Are you ready to get married?" he asked as he picked Amanda up in his arms.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be, Daddy. I just need to grab my bouquet and I'll be all set to go," Lita said.

She grabbed her bouquet and grabbed Jessica's hand. Then, after taking a deep breath, she walked out of the room.

X

Hunter smiled when he saw Jessica walking down the aisle, throwing flowers at everyone. It was a huge event for both the Helmsleys and the Dumas'. He stood at the alter, clad in a black tuxedo and looking handsome, smiling.

Andrew stood behind him, smiling. He was Hunter's best man. He did this in return for Hunter being his best man when he married Trish. Andrew placed his hand on his shoulder and grinned.

Then, the song, 'Here Comes The Bride' played on the organ. The guests stood in awe as they saw Lita walking down the aisle, arm in arm with her beaming father. Tears fell from Hunter's eyes from the sight of his soon-to-be bride. He couldn't fathom how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress.

Lita smiled at him when she got up to the podium. Her father removed the veil away from her face and kissed her on her cheek.

"I love you, little one," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, Daddy," she whispered back.

Lita looked behind her and blew a kiss at her mother, who was sitting on the bench, crying her eyes out. Christie Dumas always get emotional at weddings.

"Who gives this beautiful bride away?" the minster asked.

"Her mother and I do," Mike replied. Then he took a seat next to his wife and took her hand into hers.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Amy Christine Dumas and Hunter Hearst Helmsley in holy matrimony. If there's anyone who feels this couple should not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," he said.

When no one said a word, the minister continued. "At this time, Amy and Hunter will recite their own vows."

Lita gave her bouquet of flowers to Trish, who smiled at her blushing best friend. Then, she and Hunter held hands and looked at each other.

"Amy, you have truly made me the happiest man in the universe. You have blessed me with your kindness, your wonderful heart and our two beautiful girls. You have shown me more love than I could ever expect. I'm not just taking you as my wife; I'm also taking you as my lover, my partner and my best friend. I love you with all my heart," Hunter said. Then he kissed both of her hands.

Lita, softly crying, recited her vows. "Hunter, throughout the last few years, when I was going through my ordeal, you have stood by me. When I thought I was never gonna find real love, it had found me. You gave me the strength to be strong and for that, I love you. You gave me the support I needed. I had found a man who loves and respects me and I hope you continue to love and respect me until my dying day. I love you so much."

"Do you have the rings?" the minister asked.

Andrew pulled out the rings and gave them to him. Then he stood behind Hunter and smiled.

"Hunter, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked.

"I do," he replied.

"And Amy, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said through her tears.

"Please repeat after me. Hunter, with this ring, I thee wed," he recited.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Hunter repeated as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Amy, with this ring, I thee wed," the minister recited.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Lita repeated as she slid the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the minister said with a smile.

Hunter turned around and took her in his arms. Lita could only smile when he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley," he declared.

Hand in hand, they walked down the aisle, not able to take their eyes off of each other. Once they got to the hallway, he took her in his arms again and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you, Mrs. Helmsley," Hunter said as he kissed her forehead.

Lita leaned her head against his shoulder. "I love you, too, Mr. Helmsley."

**Please review!**

**Coming up in chapter ten: A preview for the sequel to this story!**


	10. Children grows up and finds love

**Hello world! I'm back with an all new chapter. This will be a conclusion/preview for my sequel to 'How Can She Go On?'**

**Summary for chapter ten: What's been going with Hunter and Lita since they got married?**

**Author's note: To one of my dearest friends, Demon Spawn, my next story will be the sequel to 'Save me, Please.' I'm dedicating this story to you.**

**Date: August 8, 2005**

**Chapter ten**

_20 years later..._

21-year-old Jessica Christina Helmsley sat in her seat on the plane. She was flying back home because she and her 20-year-old sister are planning on getting married. Jessica's been dating her mom's best friend's son in the last three years. Amanda's been dating her dad's best friend's son in the last two.

Christian Martin, Andrew and Trish's 21-year-old son, has had a serious crush on Jessica for years. And who wouldn't be? Jessica was a living, breathing replica of her mother, Amy Christine Dumas Helmsley a.k.a Lita.

Amanda Alison Helmsley looked more like her father, Hunter Hearst Helmsley. She had dirty blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, a vanilla complexion and a body to die for. She was committed to look good and be healthy.

Spending time in New York city was breathtaking, to say the least. The sights and people were on fire when she took it all in. Studying the Big Apple was awesome!

Jessica buckled her seatbelt because the plane was about to land. Her fiancé and her sister was picking her up at the airport so she was excited. Also, she couldn't wait to see her best friend, 22-year-old Natalie Martin, Trish's daughter.

When the plane landed, she practically ran out of there. She went to checkpoint to pick up her bags and then walked around so she could find them.

When she saw a sigh that read, 'Jessica's home,' she smiled. Immediately, she ran to them, laughing and screaming her lungs out. Jessica leaped in his arms and kissed him passionately. Christian twirled her around while Amanda just stood there and laughed.

He sat her down but he didn't release her immediately. Jessica laid her head against his shoulder and giggled.

"How was New York City?" Christian asked as he carried her things towards the car.

"It was great! I was upset, however, when I had to leave. But I'm glad to be back home," Jessica replied, smiling.

"Personally, Jessie, I'm glad to have my sister back home. It was boring without you," Amanda said, wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

Jessica just smiled.

X

"Baby, Jessie's home!" Hunter exclaimed as he ran downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Lita yelled back.

Soon as she walked through the door, her father swept her up in his arms. Jessica squealed with delight as she wrapped her arms around him. A few minutes later, Lita came downstairs, looking beautiful as usual, and embraced her daughter.

"I've missed you both so much," Jessica said as she smiled at them.

Hunter stroked her hair. "New York made you look radiant, sweetheart. I can't believe both of our daughter turned out to be beautiful."

She blushed. "Well, we came from our beautiful mother and handsome father."

"Since you're home, why don't you come in and eat? I made a big dinner," Lita suggested.

"That sounds good but I need to see my best friend for a minute. You know how Natalie is when I'm not around." Jessica laughed.

"Well, go on and see her, baby. Then come back here so we could have a big family feast," Lita suggested as she escorted her daughter to the door.

"I love you guys," Jessica declared before she walked out.

X

"Jessica! When did you get home?" Trish asked as she led her inside.

"Just a few minutes ago. I came to see Natalie." she smiled.

"Well, you go and make yourself at home. After all, you're gonna be marrying my son in a few months." Trish kissed her cheek before she went and looked for her daughter.

Jessica walked into the living room, only to find Amanda and her fiancé Jeremy Calloway, Mark's son engage in a heavy make-out session. She just stood there and giggled at him going at it like a pair of monkeys in a zoo.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jessica asked between laughs.

Amanda squealed when she saw her older sister looking at them. Immediately, she pushed Jeremy away from her and straightened out her clothes.

"How long have you been standing there, Jessie?" Amanda asked as she nervously stood up.

Jessica smirked. "Not long. By the way, it seemed like you two were about to have sex right there and then."

"We were, until you showed up!" Jeremy exclaimed. Then he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you should be thanking me. Trish and Andrew would've have your ass thrown out of their house if they caught you doing the deed," Jessica reached over and hugged her sister.

Amanda returned her embrace. "I guess you're right, big sis. Jeremy and I needed some privacy because Mom and Dad were doing the deed back at the house."

"What? Even after all these years?" Jessica was stunned.

"Believe me, big sis, they were going at it. Mom was saying how Dad was the man." Amanda giggled.

Jessica shook her head and laughed.

X

Later on that night, Jessica, Amanda and Natalie helped Trish and Lita in the kitchen while the guys was in the living room watching a wrestling match on television. The girls shook their heads and laughed, realizing they can never understand men when it comes to sports.

"Sara, when's Gracie coming?" Amanda asked as she grabbed a can of corn from the cabinet.

Sara Calloway, Mark's wife, smiled. "In a little while, honey."

Gracie and Amanda have been best friend all their lives. They went to same school, was in the same grade and did practically everything together. Whenever they walked down the street, some people thought they were sister because of their similar attributes.

The same can be said about Natalie and Jessica. Because of their mothers, Trish and Amy being best friends, it was only natural for their children to be best friends. Natalie and Jessica acted more like sisters and they seemed to be inseparable.

A few minutes later, Gracie came in the kitchen, wearing a navy blue halter top and blue jeans. Her hair, like her mother's was long and brown and face was natural with a hint of lip gloss on her lips.

Amanda dropped everything and hugged her best friend. Gracie just smiled and returned her embrace.

Watching them hug made Jessica realize how lucky she was to have Natalie as her best friend. Immediately, she went over and hugged her as a sign of love and respect.

X

"Everyone, I would like to propose a toast to our kids, who has shown us more love and respect than we knew," Hunter said at the dinner table.

The girls went out of their way to make dinner. The seating arrangements was unbelievable. The couples looked so in love with each other.

As he made a toast, Hunter leaned down and kissed his wife passionately. Lita smiled at him when they pulled apart. Even after 20 years, they're still very much in love and still was in awe of the passion between them.

Trish leaned over and kissed Andrew on his cheek. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Even after the turmoil, they're still together and they couldn't be happier.

Mark and Sara gazed in each other's eyes and grinned. Love brought them closer together than ever before.

Now, all of them are happy to see their children find love with each other.

Jessica held Christian's hand and smiled at him. They couldn't wait to be husband and wife.

Amanda and Jeremy kissed and held each other close. He caressed her face with his hand and smiled at his fiancee. He can't wait to make her his bride.

In the end, everyone had found true love. And they plan to hold on to it until their dying day.

**Please review!**

**The sequel to 'How Can She Go On?' will take place when Jessica and Amanda make plans for their double wedding!**


End file.
